Vegeta's Birthday Surprise
by Burning Blue Steel
Summary: Bulma presents the Saiyan Prince with a present that will test the limits of even a Super Saiyan. Vegeta/Bulma/18/Videl


Author's Note: Here's a little something I whipped up in about twenty minutes,not including editing of course :), so enjoy this decent warm-up as there is a long and insanely-detailed lemon forthcoming in the next chapter, but since site is strict on mature content, the lemon will be posted on Adult Fanfiction. The story will be under the same name and I will post a second chapter here to let you know when the lemon is posted on AFF. I hope you enjoy M/F/F/F and once again, if this kind of content isn't your thing, then simply don't read.

Vegeta exited the gravity chamber with a sigh of content, gazing up at the silver full moon as the icy midnight air swept over his sweat-drenched skin. The Saiyan Prince took a moment to enjoy the moon's haunting glow, and to remember the power that the moon used to grant him. It was something that he missed less and less as the years went by, especially recently, after just reaching Super Saiyan Three.

_Training with Kakarot paid off after all_…

Smirking to himself, he ripped his tank top off and tossed his large white towel over his tired shoulders and headed inside for his usual large, post-training midnight snack. As he ate in the dark, quiet Capsule Corp kitchen, the newly christened Super Saiyan Three contemplated just what he had to look forward to during the next twenty-four hours: his birthday.

Vegeta had never actually cared that much for celebrating his birthday, but it had seemed like everyone else around him did. His and Goku's families and friends made an overly extravagant deal of it, and in the past, his father and later on Nappa, would throw lavish celebrations. Even Frieza would shower him in gifts and the most beautiful, skilled concubines from across the universe.

_Fuck those naughty little girls extra hard for me, Vegeta… and do try to have fun, my sweet prince…I expect to hear rave reviews…_

The ice tyrant would always leave him with those types of parting words after presenting his 'gifts'. This time he would look forward to the no-holds-barred sparring match that Goku had promised him and a full night of sweaty, hardcore sex with Bulma. He smirked at the thought. She always had some kind of new, incredibly sexy surprise for him.

_Fit for a prince_…

Heading down the dim hallway that led to the master bedroom, Vegeta was truly looking forward to a night of deep, heavy sleep. It would definitely be a necessity to prime him for what would be an exhausting and extremely entertaining day.

Just as Vegeta was about the turn the knob on the master bedroom door, his wandering mind snapped back to reality as a combination of sounds that he never outside of his wildest dreams thought he would hear together graced his senses. Sharp Saiyan ears distinctly picked up the voices of three persons, one naturally being Bulma, and the second being someone even the intellect contained within his sharp Saiyan brain would have never computed on its own.

"Videl… impossible," whispered the surprised Saiyan Prince, trying to hold back an uncharacteristic chuckle.

Bulma had talked about the possibility of bringing another woman into their bed, but this was almost simply too much to believe.

As for the third voice, it was also female, much to Vegeta's approval, but temporarily undetectable as a rare wave of confusion passed through Vegeta. He could not perceive any additional ki's in the room. The prince quickly collected his thoughts into an obvious conclusion as an almost uncontrollable smirk spread across his hardened features.

_Eighteen_…

If what was happening in the bedroom fell in line with Vegeta's manner of thinking, then Bulma had truly outdone herself with this year's birthday surprise. In addition to his wife's insatiable sexual appetite, the other two beauties would truly be the icing on the proverbial cake. Vegeta had heard Krillin brag many times about Eighteen's incredible bedroom proficiency and according to what Gohan claimed that Videl had told him, the tough, feisty young lady was still as pure as newly fallen snow.

Vegeta quickly frowned at these thoughts. It would truly be dishonorable of him to bed a fellow warrior's woman. Even though he could care less about what Gohan and Krillin thought of him, a beautiful voracious blonde android and the undoubtedly tight eighteen year-old brunette were not worth tarnishing his honor and self-respect.

Even so, Vegeta would not deny the possibility that, somehow, permission had been given. It was, after all, _**his**_ birthday.

With a quick pop of his neck and roll of his fatigued shoulders, Vegeta strolled into the room and was stopped dead in his tracks by a site that would not soon leave his memory: Bulma, clad in nothing but an enticingly small, taut crimson nightgown was firmly entangled with the equally gorgeous, sweat-soaked bodies of Eighteen and Videl, hands and tongues exploring every available inch of tight, wet flesh.

The only coherent thought that was able to pass through Vegeta's swimming mind was that either they had been, in a sense, 'warming up' for his arrival or they were partaking in an all-too enticing new activity.

He crossed his arms and took his usual 'holier than thou' stance.

"No more need to fantasize; here I am."

As soon as the beautiful trio heard his entrance, they smiled, untangling from each other to lay side-by-side, presenting themselves to the Super Saiyan. Bulma pulled her short nightgown up slightly more, showing off more of one of Vegeta's favorite things about her; her fantastically fit, toned legs. Eighteen proudly sported a jet black string two-piece, her large, firm breasts bursting forth from the all-too-tight top while Videl looked equally enticing, especially to a warrior like Vegeta, in her usual black shorts and fighting gloves, this time minus the baggy white shirt.

"Well, well," cooed Bulma. "The guest of honor has finally arrived."

"It's about time you got your tight Saiyan ass in here," teased Eighteen. "We were starting to wonder if that gravity chamber of yours finally got the best of you."

Vegeta managed a smirk, trying his best not to gawk at Eighteen's hand slowly, enticingly slipping beneath her thin panties.

"Not a chance… android…."

"Oh look," chuckled Videl. "I never thought I'd see the all-powerful Vegeta at a loss for words."

All three beauties laughed as Vegeta cocked a slightly annoyed eyebrow. Videl and Eighteen also took the opportunity to give the Saiyan Prince a very appreciative once-over. Noticing this, Bulma could only grin.

"Wow… you _are_ more ripped then Gohan…" breathed Videl.

"Isn't he delicious," purred Eighteen. "And look at those scars… so tough and badass… Bulma, did I ever mention how lucky you are?"

Vegeta smirked even wider. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

"She is, isn't she," said Vegeta, giving his wife a burning gaze.

Bulma shivered as a wave of pure lust coursed through her.

"And that's why you're going to fuck me the hardest tonight, right…?"

An evil grin spread across Vegeta's face.

"The hardest, as in I'll be fucking some other little vixen besides you, woman?" he ground out in a very teasing manner, eyeing Videl and Eighteen.

Bulma returned the expression while trying to stifle a giggle brought about by Eighteen's wondering fingers.

"Well of course I get it the hardest since I'm the one that's actually married to you, you naughty boy," purred Bulma. "Oh, and before you ask, Eighteen let Krillin bring in his old girlfriend Marron for a threesome so he owes her one, and Videl and Gohan aren't officially dating yet so you won't be violating your honor or anyone else's by accepting your birthday gift."

Vegeta again eyed the other two beauties.

"Is that so…"

"Heh heh, yeah," replied Videl nervously. "See, I'm not really experienced in this kind of thing and a want to be able to please Gohan and… well, okay, I've been crushing on you for awhile now and-"

Videl was cut off by a quick, deep kiss from Eighteen, sporting a far-away expression when she was released.

"She just wants your bad-boy-self to fuck her cute little brains out, which is what I want too, _Super_ Saiyan," purred Eighteen. "So, do you fuck as well as you fight?"

Vegeta immediately ripped off his torn spandex pants, standing before the three vixens in all of his glory, revealing just how anxious he was to receive his gift. The eyes of Videl and Eighteen bulged at the site while Bulma simply stripped out of her soaked nightgown, snickering at her friends' reactions.

"Mmm, he's up for it alright… and thank Kami for Saiyan genetics," came Eighteen's lust-heavy voice.

Videl could only gawk.

In an instant, Vegeta was on the bed between Bulma and Eighteen, slipping his arms around each of them and pulling the two goddesses into a fierce three-way kiss. Every tongue battled for dominance in a wet, white-hot struggle of pure desire. Each of Vegeta's hands found its respective tight female backside and greeted both with a tight squeeze and a firm slap, earning a pair of lustful moans against his busy mouth. Becoming lost in the moment, Vegeta did not at first notice the newly naked Videl crawling seductively up his body, her moist lips leaving a fiery trail along his chiseled features. She had kept on her fighting gloves and sporty calf-high shoes, hoping visual reminders of her fighting-prowess would turn Vegeta on even more.

Vegeta smiled inwardly. The Prince had never expected Videl to be the type to be so brazen, but he loved it nonetheless. Before he knew it, he felt a third pair of lips working their way in between those of the other beauties and a soft, gloved hand beginning to fondle and caress his now-aching manhood, along with Videl's young, cute voice.

"Virgins go first…"


End file.
